


Je ne sais pas

by PrayUCatchMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, When they used to be teammates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayUCatchMe/pseuds/PrayUCatchMe
Summary: Yuzuru / "I don't know how I love him"Javier / "I don't know how to love him"Yuzuru / « Je ne sais pas comment je l’aime »Javier / « Je ne sais pas comment l’aimer »
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Je ne sais pas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever yuzuvier fic! Unfortunately I couldn't really write these past months, so it's a way to remenber how much I'm inspired by Yuzu and Javi. Doesn't matter the time I need, I will write every story I'd pictured for them so far.
> 
> Voici ma toute première yuzuvier fic ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'écrire depuis des mois alors c'est un moyen de me souvenir combien Yuzu et Javi m'inspirent et qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra, j'écrirai toutes les histoires que j'ai en tête pour eux.
> 
> ....φ(︶▽︶)φ....
> 
> PrayUCatchMe

**Yuzuru**

_« Je ne sais pas comment je l’aime »_

Chaque jour je le vois. Sa présence est habituelle et rassurante. Quand je regarde ses grands yeux sombres, quelque chose bouge en moi. Je le regarde et il me regarde à son tour. Alors quelque chose change aussi en lui. Sur son visage, il y a comme un arrêt. Son expression s’arrête et il me regarde. Il m’attend, on dirait. Il s’arrête pour moi, parce que je le regarde. Et je sais que toute son attention est sur moi. Je le regarde : parfois je souris parce que je suis heureux qu’il soit là ; parfois mon émotion est trop grande et je pleure. Je pleure de frustration, je pleure d’abattement, je pleure de fatigue, je pleure de reconnaissance, je pleure de joie. Je le regarde et je sais que, quoique je fasse, il sera là pour moi. Si je tombe, il me rattrapera. Si je pleure, il m’ouvrira ses bras. Si je souris, il me sourira à son tour. Il est le seul – presque le seul – à qui je confie ces moments de doute. Il est le seul à les accueillir. Dans ses bras, je suis libre. Libre de me sentir vulnérable. Dans ses bras, je m’accroche, je persévère, je sais que je peux accomplir tous mes rêves. Je le sens si solide, si fort dans mes bras. Il me donne le courage de tout affronter. Il est l’ami sur lequel je peux toujours compter. Il est le grand frère qui me guide. Il est l’homme sur lequel je me repose et que j’admire. Il est l’homme qui me donne des ailes. L’homme qui me protège. L’homme qui m’aime. Mais je ne sais pas comment je l’aime.

**Javier**

_« Je ne sais pas comment l’aimer »_

Je le côtoie depuis plusieurs années maintenant. C’est un camarade d’entraînement joyeux et stimulant. Exceptionnel en fait. J’ai eu le privilège de le voir se transformer en athlète accompli, en Artiste. À ses côtés j’ai grandi, j’ai appris, je suis devenu celui que je n’osais pas rêver être, un champion. Nous formons une bonne équipe, avec tout le soutien et le respect que nous avons l’un pour l’autre. Toute l’amitié et l’affection qui nous lient. Toutes les épreuves et les victoires que nous avons vécues. Il dit que je suis son héros mais il est mon champion : le meilleur, le plus talentueux, le plus magnifique d’entre nous. Si je le surprends à me chercher des yeux, c’est que je sais toujours où il se trouve aussi. Sans le voir je sais où il est, où il vit, où il respire dans l’espace que nous partageons.

Même si nous ne parlons pas la même langue, il suffit de nous regarder quelques instants, de sourire et il y a comme une évidence, un courant léger et rassurant entre nous. Parfois il s’arrête, se fixe sur une idée qu’il voudrait exprimer et je sens les mots qui se bousculent dans son esprit. Son visage se crispe, ses yeux s’agitent dans le vide. Parfois il ne trouve pas de mot, seul son regard traduit son émotion et je me pose, en attente. Il me regarde et j’ai l’impression que nous sommes seuls au monde, que je suis le seul à exister pour lui, là, à cet instant. Alors mes bras s’ouvrent sans que je m’en aperçois et je l’accueille quelques secondes. Dans ces étreintes je me repose aussi de toutes les difficultés et de toutes les douleurs. Je sens à la fois son corps qui se relâche et ses mains qui s’accrochent : à mes épaules, à mon dos, à mon cou. Je sens mon corps qui s’abandonne et s’apaise. Je ferme les yeux, le temps s’arrête, les bruits se fondent, plus rien n’a d’importance, seuls les contours délicats de son ossature, dans mes bras, sur mon cœur. Et quand nous nous séparons, c’est comme une douce brûlure. Je le retiens encore un peu, mes mains presque collées sur ses bras ou sa taille alors qu’il me sourit et que ses yeux deviennent des sourires. Il est si beau. Sublime. Et je sais que je souris, que je suis heureux d’être son ami, de le connaître, de le serrer dans mes bras, de le réconforter, de le laisser pleurer sur mon épaule, d’avoir sa confiance et de lui donner la mienne. Si je suis tout pour lui dans ces moments, il est tout pour moi.

Il y a tout ce que je m’interdis de faire ou de penser. Tout ce qui affleure et devient clair. Il y a tout ce qu’il m’inspire : son endurance, sa motivation, son envie de repousser les limites sans cesse, sa capacité à retravailler le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement dont il ne serait pas entièrement satisfait, sa quête de perfection. J’en ai le souffle coupé, je suis subjugué soudainement. Comme un vertige sans fin et délicieux, cette sensation d’être envahi par une force qui me dépasse et me transporte. Je la ressens chaque fois que je le regarde glisser gracieusement sur la glace. Tout en lui rayonne et mon cœur se serre, mes yeux brillent plus que de raison, je me sens désemparé, nu. Je l’aime tellement mais... Je ne sais pas comment l’aimer.


End file.
